


Need

by shiningsparkle



Series: Need and Want [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: You wanted to confront him about this. This behavior seemed so odd that you just wanted an answer as soon as possible. But with Nico and Nero still in the van, and Nero having absolutely no clue about your personal relationship (or whatever it was at this point) with V, there was no chance of doing that right now. You had to wait.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> I'm back with new smut with our goth boy ^-^
> 
> This is actually part 1 of 2. The 2nd one will be all about V's pleasure, sooo hope you're also looking forward to that one ^_~ Also, the next part will be with a gender neutral reader. But for now it's the reader's turn.
> 
> So, enjoy! I hope you'll like it! :3

Sometimes Nico’s skills with the van still surprised you. The way she handled the wheel, drifting and twisting, hell, even jumping with that thing led you to believe that either Nico or the van weren’t from this world. Also, you were incredibly glad that you didn’t have motion sickness. You sat behind the front passenger seat where Nero sat, and pretty much held onto dear life while Nico rushed through the streets. 

However, despite Nico’s very unique driving style you were astonished by how calm V seemed to be. He was sitting across from you behind Nico, and he was only holding on to a belt that was attached to the driver’s seat. He didn’t move, he didn’t say a word, he was just holding onto his cane and the belt calmly and let Nico drive the van the way she wanted. 

Nonetheless, something about him was off right now. 

There was a tension all over his body that you couldn’t explain. You knew him well enough by now that this wasn’t because of the driving, this was because of something else, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. V also avoided to look at you since he got back into the van. Normally you could see some expression in his green eyes that would reveal a bit more about what he was thinking and feeling, but whenever you were in his line of sight he looked anywhere but you. 

It confused you, and deep down you wondered if you’ve done something wrong. But then again you haven’t seen him all day basically.  
Early in the morning Nero and V split up to cover more ground in the city and Nico and you were just driving after them. You had to admit though that you stuck closer to Nero than V because Nero needed Nico’s help eventually with his Devil Breakers. But you couldn’t imagine that this was the reason why V was acting so… weirdly. V was strong. Much more than his looks suggested. He had his summons to fight for him and protect him. And yes, you knew the energy was draining him and you hated that, but V didn’t and wouldn’t listen to you to take it easy, and he also refused your help in battle; always saying that he and his summons should take care of it alone. 

So you leaving him alone sort of couldn’t be the reason why he was avoiding you like this. 

You wanted to confront him about this. This behavior seemed so odd that you just wanted an answer as soon as possible. But with Nico and Nero still in the van, and Nero having absolutely no clue about your personal relationship (or whatever it was at this point) with V, there was no chance of doing that right now.  
Also you were still kinda busy hanging onto dear life while Nico drove through town. Still, the tension in V’s body and him avoiding you like this were the only things really occupying your mind in that moment. You would confront the man when you were back at the safe house and had some moments to talk in private.

When the van finally stopped you breathed an audible sigh of relief, and you thought you saw V lifting his head a bit, but he still wasn’t looking at you.  
Also, the judging look Nico threw at you after hearing your sigh of relief was really distracting, with her eyebrow raised and her fingers tapping on the leather of her seat when she turned around to you. You raised your hands in an apologetic gesture.  
“I’m just glad everything went smoothly, okay?”, you said, which was a half lie because you were really just glad that you weren’t driving anymore. Nico didn’t say anything but for a moment you thought her eyebrow may just raise above her head.

“Alright, time to regroup and get a break.”, Nico exclaimed with a clap of her hands and a smile on her face again.

“Gotcha.”, Nero already stood up and left the van with Nico following him. 

Actually, you wanted to leave after V, so you could see where he was going that you could follow him since you still needed to talk apparently. But the tall man made no attempt of even getting up. His body was tense, his shoulders rigid, and he was looking at the ground; he didn’t even squint at you.

Whatever… you got up to leave the van, when a firm grip around your wrists stopped you in your tracks. You looked down at V’s fingers holding your wrist and then at him over your shoulder as V finally stood up but still avoided to look you in the eyes.

“Wait.”, he said quietly. Your brows furrowed as you distantly noticed the slightly heavier breath that left his lips with that word, his fingers still wrapped around your wrist. You looked back to Nico who was still standing in the door of the van.

“Give us a moment, please.”, you said to Nico with confusion about this situation written all over your face. Nico frowned at you for an instant but then she nodded and left the van, closing the door behind her as well.

“So, what-“ V cut you off by pressing a sweltering kiss to your lips. You made a sound low in your throat that never left your lips at the sudden gesture but also because of the fiery passion behind his kiss. V used his grip on your wrist to pull your body closer to his as his lips moved fervidly against your own. His other hand, still holding the cane, went around your body, erasing any space left between the two of you.  
The confusion about the situation never left but was shoved in the back of your mind and you parted your lips willingly as V’s tongue delved into your mouth to engage you in a searing kiss that made your knees feel weak. V groaned into your mouth when you reached up with your free hand to grasp the black strands of his hair to keep his head close to yours. Your tongues engaged in a futile fight for control over the kiss, and any coherent thought left your mind when V let go of your wrist to grasp your hips, grinding against you. 

When the kiss finally ended you breathed heavily and panting against his lips, and you held onto his hair and shoulder for dear life because you were certain you would lose your footing should you let go of him. 

V was looking at you through clouded eyes, his lips slightly parted, his ragged breath hitting your face, and his hand on your hip still keeping you pressed close to his body. You didn’t really trust your voice right now but this sudden, albeit not undesired, kiss that left you breathless and yearning for more, also confused you. It didn’t fit to his earlier behavior at all.

“Why? I mean…”, you gasped but stopped yourself. The words were lost in your head. V lowered his head and placed his lips on your neck, kissing and nibbling the soft skin. It wasn’t soft, it wasn’t as gentle as you remembered him from when you shared a bed at night. There was a need and want and urgency behind his kisses and you moaned, unable to help yourself and your grip on his shoulder tightened just a bit.

“I do have an explanation.”, he whispered against your ear, making you shiver against him, warmth pooling in your lower belly as his lips grazed the tip of your ear before his lips descended back upon your neck, lightly nibbling the skin.  
You closed your eyes in an attempt to control your reactions to his sudden caresses, your hands still clinging to him.

“All this time during battle”, he murmured as he pressed kisses along your jawline, and you had to suppress a whimper.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you”, he continued, pressing a faint kiss to your lips and you gasped, his sultry voice ringing in your head and making your blood rush through your body. Was this really happening right now?

“What you look like”, another kiss to your neck, “what you feel like”, lips nibbling at the curve of your neck “what you taste like”

You had to press the back of your hand against your mouth to keep yourself from moaning desperately. Only a muffled whimper left your lips, but his voice and words left you shaking helplessly, and there was no way he couldn’t feel you tremble beneath his hands.

V raised his head again. There was a subtle smirk on his lips, a mischievous glance in his deep green eyes as if he knew exactly what he was doing to you like this, and you wished you had it in you right now to wipe it off his face, but you couldn’t bring yourself to move or say anything. V put his cane on the small table in the van next to you without breaking eye contact before he cupped your face in both of his hands.

“So I avoided to look at you”, he whispered before engaging your lips in a searing kiss again, his teeth nibbling gently on your lower lip, before his tongue delved back into your mouth, engaging your own, while his hands kept your head in place. You moaned into his mouth, the intensity of his words and kisses was overwhelming and you were glad he was holding you. 

“Or else I might have lost control of myself.”

The meaning behind his words only slowly sank in. To think that this beautiful man kept thinking about you even while he was in the midst of battle sounded way hotter than it should, and you could feel your body reacting to it, and he hasn’t even really touched you yet.

V pressed his body against yours, and you barely even noticed that he was turning you around until you felt the table pressing into your lower back. 

He broke the kiss, both of you panting against each other and then he lowered his hands to slide under the hem of your shirt. His kinda cold hands on your hips brought your dazed mind a bit back to reality.  
You grabbed his wrists, your fingers trembling obviously, and you stared at him through panting lips and eyes shrouded by a very obvious need for this man’s touch.

“We can’t…shouldn’t... not here.”, you gasped. V’s lips twitched upwards into a smirk, his eyes full of intent, it stole the breath right out of your lungs. 

He didn’t remove his hands from your hips, on the contrary, he barely even so slipped the tips of his fingers beneath the waistband of your pants, the implications making you tremble in anticipation. But you really shouldn’t do this in the van… probably.

“I do not think this will take too long.”, you moaned as his tongue slid along the shell of your ear, and you really couldn’t find the will nor the strength to keep him from going any further. 

You released your hands from his wrist to dive them back into his hair, pulling his lips against yours again, almost desperately kissing him. You could feel his smirk on your lips. Damn, when did he get so cocky suddenly?

V broke the kiss again, and dipped his head down to your neck again, softly nibbling the skin, eliciting a sigh from your lips, and you closed your eyes, stroking his hair and letting yourself get lost in the feeling of V’s lips on your body, feeling the all too familiar throbbing between your legs and he barely touched you yet.

Your eyes shot open again when you felt cold fingers opening your pants.

And then suddenly V dropped to his knees.

You stared at him, your mind dazed, incapable of processing the sight before you now. V pulled the fabric of your pants down so slowly, his gaze locked on the skin he was slowly revealing, and you shivered, heat pooling deep in your body as his intentions finally dawned on you. 

You clung to the tabletop behind you when you stepped out of your pants and caught him staring at your lower body. You bit your lip in an attempt to keep the sounds from spilling over your lips, but when V slid his hands up your naked legs and pressed soft, tender kisses to your thighs a quiet whimper still escaped your mouth.  
He pressed his lips to the inside of your thighs, wrapped his long fingers around your legs, and you closed your eyes again, unable to keep them open; the sight of V being on his knees in front of you, him teasing you like this, the two of you being openly doing this in the van where anyone could walk in on you… it was all too much.

You almost sobbed when he pressed his mouth above the waistband of your panties and slid his fingers underneath the waistband to slowly pull your panties down your legs.  
You stepped out of them and barely so parted your legs a bit wide, breathing heavily when you noticed you were now exposed to his gaze and hands. 

V’s hands returned to your thighs and at this point the throbbing between your legs was almost painful. You just wished he would do something to ease the pressure despite how unbelievable this situation still felt to you.

You looked down at him and almost wished you hadn’t. V stared up at you from beneath his brows, a look full of want and hunger, a look you have never seen in those beautiful green orbs before and it stole your breath away.

And then he finally pressed his lips against your core. You moaned helplessly, nearly missing his own groan when his mouth made contact with your very soft, and very wet skin.  
You gasped as he pressed his lips over and over again to your core, teasing and experimental touches, and it did absolutely nothing to ease the ever growing tension in your body, it only made the aching worse. 

You felt the soft touch of his tongue upon your folds, softly licking and tasting the wetness that gathered there and you felt like you could combust in bliss when you heard his approving groan.  
His hands grabbed your thighs, his fingers digging into the skin as his lips and tongue slowly licked and kissed your core, but – intentionally or not – ignoring the bundle of nerves that you needed him to touch the most. Your thighs quivered in his hands as he lifted one hand to slide along your folds before one finger slowly found its way inside of you. You moaned desperately as he leisurely stroke inside of you and tried to rock against his hand and mouth; anything to ease the aching pressure in your body.  
V smirked against your skin as you watched him through half-lidded eyes, ignoring your attempts at getting some relieving friction. You groaned frustrated, swearing to yourself that you would get back to him later for all this teasing and torture, which definitely wasn’t unintentional, but now you didn’t care. 

Now you just needed more.

You shuddered against him when he added another long finger and when he curled them you moaned freely. His mouth left your core for a moment to look up at you from between your legs. You could see your wetness on his lips. The sharp sting of pleasure cursing through your body at the sight almost made you moan again.

“Needy, my dear?”, you didn’t know how it was possible, but his deep and sultry voice almost made you come undone right there on the spot. The desire to wipe that smirk off his face was the only thing keeping you from losing yourself completely.

He curled his fingers again, and you pressed your lips together tightly to keep the whimper from escaping your mouth. Instead you let your hands dive into V’s hair once more, grasping the strands in an attempt to…to do what? To push his face against you again? To have something to hold onto because your knees felt like they would give out any second? You didn’t know, you didn’t care, but you needed him, and you were getting desperate.

V groaned against your skin when you tug his hair, the sound sending shivers through your body, gathering in your core. But he listened to your silent pleas and pressed his mouth against your slick skin again.  
You moaned in frustration, however, when he continued his leisure pace from before. He softly kissed and licked your folds, curled your fingers inside of you but it wasn’t enough to put you over the edge. You teetered at the edge, but the final push never came.

“V, please.”, you almost didn’t believe your own ears that you begged him now, but you were certain you would lose your mind if you didn’t get some relief right now.

You moaned, nearly ending in a cry, as V finally took some pity on you. He pressed his lips and tongue firmly against you, thoroughly sucking and kissing the slick skin, his fingers thrusting and curling inside of you with a fervor. V groaned deeply as you subconsciously tightened the grip on his hair.

There was no teasing anymore, he didn’t hold back anymore at all, there was just a passion and intent behind his motions and touches, and there was no way of stopping the building pressure from snapping soon.

You moaned helplessly, the pleasure nearly becoming overwhelming as with a bit of exploring V found the nerves that you silently begged him to touch the most. This time it really was a whimper that left your lips as V focused his attention on the small bud, licking and kissing it with a passion you didn’t expect. All this teasing, the sound of his voice, it all became too much.

And when he closed his lips around the bundle of nerves and sucked softly at it you could feel yourself tensing.

You nearly cried again as you fell apart helplessly. You bent forward, your body trembling, shuddering against him, your grip on his hair becoming painfully tight, as this intense pleasure seemed to overwhelm you. V didn’t let go of you, didn’t stop his touches and caresses, he let you ride your orgasm out until your trembles slowly faded, your grip on his hair loosened and you slowly became limp in front of him.

V gently released his hands and mouth from your skin to look up at you from his kneeling position, watching you as your chest was heaving up and down, pants and gasps leaving your lips as you were caught in a blissful daze.  
You watched as V licked the glistening moisture from his lips, groaning softly at the taste and even in your dazed mind you couldn’t deny how hot and arousing this sight was.

V slowly stood up again, a soft smile on his lips this time, before he pressed lazy kisses against your neck, your jawline, your cheeks and finally your lips. You sighed faintly against his lips when you could still taste yourself on them, wrapping your shaking arms around his neck as he kissed you tenderly, wrapping his own arms around your body as well.

You stayed engaged like this for a while before you broke the kiss. V looked at you with an expression full of longing and fascination and you could get lost in those beautiful green eyes. 

However, you slowly reached up to his neck to softly trace the tattoos on his chest with your fingertips before gliding lower and lower until you reached his belt. It was painfully obvious how much this affected him as well, and you wanted to return the favor, but a big hand on top of yours stopped you from opening his pants.

You looked back up at him a bit confused, but V only shook his head.

“I’m fine.”, he said and stepped the tiniest bit away from you. But still he leaned in again to press a fleeting kiss onto your lips again. You still raised an eyebrow at him.

“If we drag this out any longer, Nico and Nero will become suspicious.”, another kiss was pressed to your skin, this time to your cheek.

“Some other time.”, he whispered then, and that smirk was back onto his features. 

You gave him a smirk of your own this time as you leaned down to gather up your underwear and pants again. Oh, some other time it was then. And you would make enough time then to pay him back for the teasing and torture as well…


End file.
